Presently, terminals such as smart phones may include various applications, thus various scenes (a game scene, a chatting scene, and so on) may be displayed on the terminals. The terminals may adopt a fixed image display scheme which contains one or more parameters related to display effects to display different scenes, and by means of which, it may be difficult to maintain a balance between power saving and good display effects.